


Candles

by alexdamien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano might or might now have encountered a pervy ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles

They were watching a movie when the lights went out.

“Fuck,” muttered Romano. “Did you forget to pay the light bill again?” he asked Spain, and found that the jerk had fallen asleep against him at some point during the movie.

Romano sighed and reclined him on the back of the couch. Against the pale moonlight that sneaked through the curtains, Spain’s features looked harsher, giving him an appearance of exhaustion. Romano traced the side of his face with the tip of his finger. He wanted to wake him up and demand that he fix the lights (because hell if he was going to do it himself), but at the same time, he didn’t usually get these chances to just admire him in silence like this. To see him without the fire of emotions that seemed to burn through him whenever he was awake.

A cloud covered the moon, and Romano growled at the darkness that filled the room. He remembered that there were candles in the dining room table so he hurried to find them.

“Candles, candles… Where did he put them?” whispered Romano to himself.

They weren’t on top of the table. He went to the kitchen counter, feeling his way around, when he felt something behind him. He whirled around, and thought he saw a shadow of something, but he couldn’t be sure.

With his heart racing, Romano bit his lower lip and went back to look for the candles. He felt them and grinned triumphantly to himself, when he felt a hand grabbing his ass. He yelped, dropping the candles to the floor, but when he turned around, there was nothing behind him. Although he could barely make out the shapes of things in the darkness.

“Fucking bastard, stop playing like this!” he yelled.

“Roma? Where are you?” asked Spain from the living room. There was the sound of him flipping the light switch. “What happened to the lights?”

Romano made a high pitched, terrified sound and sank to the floor.

“S-Spain! Come here right now!!” he shouted.

Spain came running to him, and when he knelt by his side Romano clung to him with all his strength, crying.

“Spain! A ghost groped me!”

Spain snorted. “R-really?” he asked.

“Yes! It was horrible! There’s something in this house!”

Spain snorted again, and Romano pushed him away to look at him as best he could in the darkness. “What. The. Fuck?” he asked.

Spain bit his lip for a moment and then busted out laughing. “I’m sorry Roma!”  he said between laughs. “I did forget to pay the bill. I thought I could distract you by scaring you a little so you wouldn’t be mad, but then I couldn’t stop myself!”

Romano slapped him. “Why would you think of doing something so stupid?!”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” said Spain, laughing and hugging Romano. “It would have worked, but your ass is too tempting!”

Romano felt his face heating. “Idiot! It wouldn’t have worked, it was just dumb!” he yelled, and poked at Spain’s cheek. “How did I ever fall in love with a dumbass  like you?” he asked, letting himself smile under the cover of darkness.

“Hmm…Well, I do have a great ass too,” said Spain.

Romano replied with a slap and a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this little fic, please consider leaving kudos, or a comment. It would mean a lot to me.


End file.
